icon_the_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashley Atkinson
Ashley Atkinson is a senior and the top student of the Propulsion class in the US Academy of Washington DC. Born into a military family Ashley decided to uphold the tradition and join the US Academy. Ashley is the clone of the deceased savior of the continued existence of humanity Evelyn Eve who sacrificed her life to end the war with god-like powers that are still being examined and theorized today. Biography Childhood Ashley Atkinson was born into a military family that were members of five of the six branches in the US Armed Forces. Ashley's mother died giving birth to her first daughter which tramatized her father to serious depression. However, Ashley was a healthy baby girl and her father decided to cherish the gift his wife left behind. Ashley grew up in a single parent household with her older brother Bradley. Her father did his best to raise both Ashley and Bradley to become successful people later in life. However Ashley received more of her father's attention versus her brother growing up causing later resentment from Bradley towards his father. Early Adolescence Ashley decided to apply for the US Academy not thinking she would meet the requirements in the kinetic tests to be accepted. However, a couple of weeks later her father checked Ashley out of school and when she saw her father outside of the main office with Bradley in his US Army uniform he opened his arms and gave the biggest smile. He hugged Ashley to the point of suffocation and told Ashley that he received the letter from the US Academy congratulating her for being accepted. Her father took Ashley and her brother to a party with family and friends to celebrate the great news. Ashley is the first member of the Atkinson family to be accepted into the US Academy and having a Liberator in the family is a great honor. After the party and celebration Ashley saw Bradley at the front porch and decided to talk to him. Bradley stared off into the night sky with his arms crossed making Ashley question what he was thinking about. Ashley asked if he was okay and Bradley said yes but she knew he was hiding something. After some persuasion Bradley admitted that he felt some jealousy toward his sister for being accepted into the US Academy. Bradley confessed to Ashley that he joined the US Army to make their father proud of him and his achievements and was less than satisfied by his response. Ashley hugged Bradley reassuring him that their father was proud of him and that he was always hesitant in showing emotions. Then Bradley asked Ashley why he showed his emotions so easily when she was accepted into the US Academy but not when he was accepted into the army. Ashley could not answer the question acknowledging that their father, a retired Marine General, only showed pride to them when they achieved the highest possible goal like achieving all A's in a report card and anything less he showed no response. Both of them knew being accepted into the US Army was less than satisfactory in their father's eyes. A week before Ashley would be transfered to the training camp her father decided to take her to a military base. After going through several security systems Ashley and her father entered a room full of scientists performing numerous tasks. A group of scientist walked up to Ashley and greeted both her and her father. The head scientist asked whether or not Ashley knew why she was here. Ashley responded with a no. The scientist looked at her father and he gave the scientist a nod. The scientist then proceeded to tell Ashley the truth of her origins. Ashley was the clone of Evelyn Eve. Years ago when her mother and father decided to have another child through in vitro fertilization her father was currently a General and one of the heads of a project whose main goal was to give birth to children who were, in a spectrum, clones of Evelyn Eve. Unknown to her mother her father volunteered to have his wife be the surrogate for a modified embryo composed of her mother's egg and a sperm cell removed of its DNA and replaced with Evelyn Eve's DNA. After injecting the sperm cell into the egg scientists organized the DNA of the multiplying cells to ensure Evelyn Eve's DNA structure is obtained while Ashley's physical appearance will be identical to her mother's. After placing the embryo into her mother nine months passed and every thing went to plan until her mother died during child birth causing her father to go into depression acknowledging he was the indirect cause of his wife's death. After Ashley was born scientists implanted constraints into her brain so only thirty-five percent of her true can be unleashed. Her father ensured that her daughter was nutured to the best of his abilities to prevent kinetic destruction from negative emotions which caused her father to ignore the needs of Bradley as a result. Appearance Ashley is dark-skinned with straight shoulder length hair she preferably keeps down. Ashley only occassionally wears makeup and does not apply anything that would make her the center of attention to her peers. She wears the traditional female US Academy uniform. Her appearance does display a student at the top of her class based on her kinetic skills and has a nonthreatening appearance overall versus the other top students in the academy. Personality Ashley is a very altruistic and sympathetic person. The welfare of her classmates is always a first priority to Ashley and is willing to go above and beyond to be self-satisfied that her peers are okay especially to Arthur Fitzpatrick who has not moved on from the death of his fiancee one year ago. As a leader and Study Body Vice President Ashley can be very serious when dealing with troublemakers while still retaining her personality. Ashley is very intelligent involving astrology and spends her nights before going to sleep looking through telescope examining the night sky. Abilities Although Ashley's innocuous appearance does not alert as a dangerous opponent her skills speak otherwise. Ashley can release propulsion waves that can knock a platoon of enemies off their feet leaving them vulnerable to attacks. In addition Ashley is very fluid in physical combat releasing propulsion punches that are dense and fast enough to take down an enemy in one strike. In addition while the other top Propulsors can replicate a maximum of four to five copies Ashley can replicate at least twenty copies of herself and all with their individual movements from attacking the enemy directly and most unique is dodging enemy attacks disorienting the enemy to which copy is the real one. Relationships Bobby Williams Ashley and Bobby have been close friends since their freshman year in the US Academy. Only recently has Bobby wanted to have more than a friendship with Ashley, but cannot muster the strength to ask her due to the fear of rejection and the inability to have a normal friendship again. Arthur Fitzpatrick Arthur is not a very open person ever since his fiancee died one year ago and rather spend his free time in virtual reality than developing a social life with his classmates. However Ashley has been able to construct a basic friendship with Arthur and is the only person he is willing to talk to about personal issues. Trivia *Ashley's name means "ash meadow" referring to ash trees that symbolize her sensitivity towards others and sacrifice that refers to Ashley being a clone of Evelyn Eve who sacrificed herself to save the continued existence of humanity.